Beyond Dusk
by MooNOrchiD
Summary: (rewrite): Mia was different, she was well aware. Her choice in friends was different, her best friend was proof. Moving to Forks should have given her a sense of normalcy. But, never count your chickens before they hatch and most definitely don't fool yourself into thinking you can ever be normal when you know otherwise...100 years after BD...OC characters...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**This is a rewrite of my very first story…things changes here so if you already read this and now you don't want to read it again…I'm sorry…but it was taking way too long for me and I wanted to end it at a particular point in time…**

**So let's start over**

**Changes:**

- **Amelia's been living in Forks from the beginning of summer**

- **Only two additions to the Cullen Clan, But Rose and Emmett aren't attending school, Nessie and Jacob are. **

- **They're living as separate families. Esme's acting as the single mother of an OC character(Derek) Bella, Alice and Jacob and Carlisle's acting as the single father of Edward, Nessie and Jasper…and one new addition (Antoinette)**

- **Xavier's human but still English…and can still somewhat manipulate people…might be evil**

- **Seth will show up, not yet**

- **Amelia's fully aware of what she is, since she lives with her aunt Marianne. Her brother Matt and mother lives in Romania. She knows because I want this rewrite to be fast pace, so by chapter 15 it sound end…**

- **Her dad's still dead…: (…sadly**

**That's about it for now**

**Character list:**

**Amelia Monroe: Shoulder length dark hair, blue gray eyes, and pale – ****India Eisley**

**Monique Bollers: Long wavy red hair, blue eyes, fair freckled skin, tall and lean – ****Debby Ryan**

**Anita Naraine: medium length wavy brown hair, light brown eyes, natural tan skin, short and pixie like – ****Naomi Scott**

**Jessica Newton: Long curly blonde hair, blue eyes, pale, short and muscular – ****skylar samuels**

**Elliot Newton: Normal height, pale, brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, muscular – ****Colton Haynes**

**Derek: Tall, muscular, olive toned pale skin, brown hair, gold eyes – ****Shiloh Fernandez**

**Antoinette: Short, lean, pale skinned, long auburn hair, gold eyes – ****Gemma Arterion**

**Xavier Hawthorne*: Tall, lean, tan, chin length brown hair, brown eyes– Thomas Mcdonell**

**Adam Hawthorne: tall, muscular, pale, brown hair, blue eyes, older cousin of Xavier - g****rey damon**

* * *

Introduction:

A century after Breaking dawn, the Cullens resettle in the once quaint little town famously known as Forks! Forks became an attraction to many vampiric nomads and clans, actual werewolves, other animal shapeshifters and yes even Faye folk. After the infamous (almost) battle in Forks between two of the most powerful vampire clans, The Cullens and The Volturi, creatures once believed to be mere myths and legends, vampires, sought to find refuge and sanctity under the Cullen Territory, while the shapeshifters and werewolves sought help from Quileute Wolves. The volturi, on the other hand, grew more and more frustrated at the Cullen's growing power, Aro set fleets of vampires throughout the world, to find humans and legends alike that could give them the upper hand when they challenged the Cullens again. As the Volturi sought ways to defeat the Cullens, Edward and Bella's love grew stronger (if that's even possible -_-), the bond Between the Cullen and The Wolves strengthened due to Renesmee and Jacob's undying devotion to each other.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"MIA!" Anita shouted as she ran across the parking lot towards her new friend. Amelia cringed when she heard her name being shouted, but smiled at the site of Anita bolting towards her with her thick brown curls flowing behind her. She remembered that first day when Anita, Monique and Jessica had walked into the boutique on its opening at the start of summer and immediately a friendship was formed between the four girls.

Monique shook her head from beside Jessica who was laughing loudly. They both began to jog behind Anita, who was a few feet away from Amelia. But, being the uncoordinated child she was, she tripped over her own legs before actually meeting Mia.

Her limps sprawled and her eyes bulged when she began to fall forward. A squeak escaped when she thought she expected to connect with the cold, hard ground, not realizing that Mia was holding her elevated mere inches from the ground by her jacket.

Shaking her head, Mia straightened up her friend and helped to gather the bags she was carrying.

Monique and Jessica arrived just in time to see Anita hug Mia tightly, making the latter's eyes bulge dramatically.

After several rounds of giggling and swearing (on Jessica's part due to Anita's high pitch tone) the girls opened their umbrella to escape the drizzle and occupied seats in Amelia's Mazda CX-5.

"OMG! Did you hear? We're getting new students!" Anita blurted out suddenly.

"Anita…sweetie…inside voice…and obviously we know this, the new student's sitting in the car with us…" Jessica said mockingly. Anita stuck her tongue out at her but recovered with a toss of her brown hair.

"STFU! I said _students_. Emphasis on the 's'" Anita said rolling her eyes.

This got Mia's interest, "Really? Forks' getting famous…I don't mean to toot my own horn, but it's definitely because of me. My awesomeness is drawing in the tourists." She joked, causing the other girls to giggle and tease her.

"Righhhtttt…That's it…" Jess giggled causing Mia to narrow her eyes at her.

"People, focus!" Anita shouted sternly but this only caused the other girls to laugh louder.

"Guys, I'm not exactly new here. I've been here all summer, so I know almost everyone worth knowing in this school." Mia said smiling.

"Yeah, and who not to know. Like the 'wanna-be plastics'." Anita giggled while she scratched in her sketch pad.

"I mean seriously, you'd think they'd know better to attempt a 'mean girls' on us by now. Even after Monique's infamous butter in hair cream prank she pulled on the queen bitch Sandra." Jessica commented with a chuckle.

"IDIOTS! Pay attention please…" Anita shouted then smiled when she got the girls' attention, "Good. I'm talking about new 'new' students here. No offense Mia, but you're sort of old news now…I saw a group of new kids. Hot, spicy, rich (and I know this because my mom spoke to their mom). Seriously guys, they're like sin on legs. Even the girls had me contemplating my sexual orientation. Anyways, there's two girls and two guys. They're mom, Esme Brandon, owns that new interior design shop in Port Angeles. I'm not sure they're all related, um, one of the girls is Esme's younger sister, I think. According to mom, one of the guys is Quileute and that's why they moved here, so he could get in touch with his culture."

"Wait a minute, are they super pale and broody looking?" Monique asked quickly cutting off Jess.

"Well, all of them except the muscles on muscles Quileute guy." Anita smiled and Mia swore she saw drool.

"You must be talking about Dr. Cullen and his kids. There's no way that Forks' attraction that much people. My mom said there's a new doctor in town and he has four kids. She says they're all chalky pale…" Monique said in thinker mode, tapping her chin.

"No…I'm pretty sure Ms. Brandon is single, because mom wants to hook her up with uncle Omar." Anita said with a frown.

"Well, if she has any class, she'll kick him in the nuts and skip off into the sunset with this Dr. Cullen." Monique commented raising another round of laughter in the car.

A few minutes passed on in silence, until finally Jessica spoke, "Is there a particular reason we are at school this early?"

"Good question, why not let Mia answer that, since she is the one who suggested we get at least half an hour early…" Monique said in a challenging tone.

"Getting to school early should be a norm…and I wanted to see what it's like on the first day in a public school. Because private school was a bitch!" Mia said with a pout.

"It's pretty much the same I assume. Only a bit noisier and less 'stick up the ass' annoying." Jess mumbled into her sketchpad.

Mia furrowed her eyebrows but chuckled with the rest of the girls before checking her watch and informing them it was time to get out of the car.

"Let the wild antics begin!" Mia said, jumping onto the hood of her car and opening her umbrella.

It was like watching a National geographic documentary on how to survive in a new environment, with the newbies keeping their heads low and fidgeting nervously, to the older students walking along with pride and pure joy, mixed in with the normal teen hormones.

Amelia inhaled deeply, something she always did in a new place. She had visited the school before with her aunt, but it never had any other teens. Now she could get the precise aura of all the students. That alone was a heavy task, but with her upbringing and all the rigorous training she went through with her aunt, her 'abilities', understanding and controlling her 'abilities' came naturally.

She looked at her friends briefly, who were chatting away amongst themselves and waving at other friends. If it wasn't for the welcoming and all together unity she sensed in them she would have never befriended them. She would have remained the loner she always was. Because she knew, if she wasn't completely careful with her choice in friends, they would end up hurt or in danger.

The loyalty she sensed in them was profound and she doubted she would ever see the day when they would keep a secret or betray each other. That thought caused her to smile, because she knew that she was now included in their little pack.

A particularly nasty aura trail suddenly overwhelmed Amelia, causing her to hold in a growl. The familiar aura came closer as its owner waltzed towards the four girls.

"Oh great…" Monique groaned when she saw Dana moving towards her with her flock of idiots trailing behind her.

"Hi Jessica." Dana said in a sickly sweet tone as she tossed her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Eh." Jess had aimed to say 'hi' but it ended up sounding like she was forcing out vomit.

"Hey Jess." Elliot, Jessica twin brother, said casually, not really looking at her.

Amelia kept her umbrella low, in order to hide her face, so she only saw the feet of the new group. But she knew exactly who they were from the stories she heard from the other girls.

They were the populars of Forks High, ruled by Dana, otherwise known as queen bee. Her usual followers were Sandra, Mina and Betany, all natural blondes but were forced to dye their hair to a darker shade. Then came the boys, which sadly included Jess's brother Elliot, then there was Adam, Nathan, John and they're newest member, Xavier, Adam's English cousin.

It wasn't a surprise that everyone in this group were 'drop dead with polio' gorgeous or that they were all smug A-holes.

Jessica was one of them, until she broke the law and left her natural blonde hair to grow out. That resulted in her 'banishment'. This was where Anita and Monique came into the picture. They were all still freshmen at the time, so Jess was still friends with Anita and Monique during her reign of popularity. They remained quiet throughout Jess's banishment, until Sandra took it upon herself to terrorize Jess. This resulted in Anita and Monique's days of reckoning on Sandra. They in turn, terrorized Sandra with pranks of all nature, until she gave up. On to this day, she remains ignorant of the perpetrators of the butter in hair incident.

"Mom told me you made a new friend." Elliot said in a bored tone. This brought Mia out of her daydreaming. Why didn't her silence ever work to hide her from humanity?

She sighed in disappointment but raised her umbrella to look at the group.

_Yep, they're gorgeous._ She said mentally.

All the girls were somewhat model like, dressed in designers and high heels and the guys were muscular and had well groomed hair. Mia was thankful that she didn't have to see them during summer, even more thankful for Dana being rich and sponsoring a vacation in the Caribbean for her and her flock. That made Amelia smile, she was glad she didn't have to deal with this level of pretention during her epic summer in the cold but not too dreary Forks.

"Right," Jess said rolling her eyes, "I did". Mia had made it clear that she did not want to be introduced to anyone. She wanted people to come to her instead of hiding behind friends. That way she would get an insight on their minds through their distinctive auras.

Silence commenced for a minute until Dana's heel tapping got a bit annoying for Mia.

"Well, I'm Dana, this is—"

"Oh no, you don't have to introduce yourselves…" Mia said quickly.

A puzzled expression crossed Dana's face as she tried futilely to get a look at Mia's face, "Why not?"

That caused Mia to look up, drop her hoodie and close her umbrella. She wanted eye contact with the pretentious banshee who taught she was better than her new best friends. Eye contact always freaked humans out.

Her slate blue irises constricted when she saw the make-up galored child in front of her.

Dana couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine when she looked into Amelia's eyes was almost cat-like. In fact, it seemed like the entire parking lot had been listening in and was now silent, awaiting Mia's answer. Maybe if Dana knew that all the males in the vicinity were now entranced by Amelia's face, she would snap out of her shock and challenge Amelia, like she normally did to any girl who might dethrone her as the sexiest girl in Forks. But that itself would be a waste. Amelia was a natural beauty, much like her three other friends. But hers' seemed to be pronounced and noticeable here, since she was new.

Her dark almost black hair flowed down her back and stopped at her small waist, her eyes were otherworldly and seemed to be mostly gray rather than blue. But it was her strange skin tone that made people look twice. She was fair, pale as she called it. But she never noticed the glow it gave, even in the dark; her skin always attracted people to her. Of course now she knew way her kind had such skin. It was a lure for people to come closer, risk being jailed by touching a stranger, not even knowing that that stranger was stealing something from them the moment their hands came in contact with his or her skin. Stealing someone's energy was almost like stealing someone's soul according to Amelia and she hated everything about being what she was.

This was why she kept most of her skin covered and always wore gloves, before she was able to control it. She'd always considered herself to be like Rogue from X-men. But now she didn't have to hide herself from society.

All the populars looked at her expectantly for an answer.

"Because knowing you won't benefit me in anyway." Mia said solemnly, like she pitied Dana. Then the whispers began.

In a matter of seconds Dana's cool and sweet demeanor changed to one of anger. Just when she was about to spit out a comeback, the loud revving of a car interrupted her.

Two sleek, shiny and expensive cars pulled into the parking lot, one was a large black jeep, the other a shiny red sports car. The cars' arrival had silenced the lot again and drew the attention away from Amelia. She took that opportunity to escape, grabbing her bag from her car, she dumped the umbrella and practically ran towards the school building, not bothering to bask at the new arrivals.

Her friends followed suit, jogging behind her. But they stopped when they saw another vehicle pull into a spot next to the new arrivals. This was just as expensive looking.

Mia heard car doors open and then a sudden surge of energy almost knocked her over her feet. She stumbled but managed to catch her fall on a nearby car. In one fluid movement she spun on her heels and felt her heart stop when she saw the eight individuals standing at the far end of the lot talking to each other. She wasn't the only one in a trance but hers' wasn't out of lust like many of the other students. It was their paleness (except for the tall muscular beast of a man standing beside the small bronze hair girl), their grace even as they stood and then it was they're auras.

An unwelcomed sinister grin spread across Amelia's face as her mouth watered. She wanted so badly to fly over to them and grab the closet one. She had never seen or heard of any individual or animal that held such strong and delicious energy fields. At least, she couldn't remember if she'd heard of such a thing.

It was calling to her. Telling her to get at least a little taste.

_Why? I can taste them from here…_ She challenged herself with a smile. But then it faded into shock and disgust, directed to herself. As she began to walk backwards she continued to observe them. There was no way they were human, she concluded. Her aunt had told her that strong auras came from either highly intelligent people or really old people. Something about your energy being stronger just before it left you. And from the looks of these individuals they weren't old or didn't look like they were dying.

_Maybe they're prodigies…_Mia said in her head.

_No, I've met prodigies, they nothing like this…_she concluded.

The overwhelming need to touch one of them returned, this time it seemed more intense, causing her to stop in her tracks. The moment she felt the blood rush to her brain, she shut her eyes close and growled at herself.

"Damn it, not now!" she said out loud. Jess turned to her at the sound of Mia's voice. She saw Mia back herself into a stone wall and grab the sides of her head. She turned back to the new additions and a growl escaped her lips, thankfully it wasn't loud enough for her two other friends to hear, but she knew her brother heard her. His side glance to her showed her this. But he was too preoccupied with the foul smells coming from the new additions. He narrowed his eyes when he saw them look his way and snarled when they saw them look at his sister. He fell silent when he took in the large bulking tanned man.

_No way…_he said internally then looked back to his sister.

Jess moved quickly to Amelia's side, thankful that Anita and Monique were busy gossiping about the new…_students_.

She grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her into the school, hurrying towards a washroom.

She locked the door quickly and pulled Amelia to the sink.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly.

Amelia opened her eyes and groaned, "How does it look?"

Jess forced a smile but shifted from one foot to the other, "Um…"

Amelia sighed and looked to herself in the mirror, "Great. Just great." She said angrily as she took in her blackened sclera and red iris.

She breathed slowly, focusing all her control on the sudden cravings she was experiencing. Eventually her eyes returned to normal.

"What happened?" Jess asked Mia, then she grabbed her bottle of water from her bag and handed it to her friend.

"The new students…somethings off with them…They're energy level is through the roof. I was minutes away from running and throwing myself at one of them…"

"Yea, I get it they're hot…" Jess said rolling her eyes. Her nose crinkled at the thought of their scent.

Mia scoffed, "With gloves off Jess."

Two girls fell silent as Jess contemplated that, she spoke a minute later, "They smell weird."

"How so?" Mia asked looking at her friend skeptically. Jess had thought she smelt weird the first time they met too. Mia didn't complain though because she knew something was off about Jessica as well. It was a few weeks after meeting each other, during a full moon, that Mia confronted Jess. Jessica Newton was a werewolf, who was turned by some guy she met during her sophomore year at a party in the woods. Not long after she mistakenly turned her brother. Then her brother intentionally killed the guy that changed Jessica. It was a never ending cycle.

"They sort of stink." Jess said with a giggle.

"Not to me…Hey, there was a shifter with them…Like your friends from La Push." Amelia said in a whisper.

"I know. I've never seen him though…" Jess thought then looked at her friend who was gulping down the water.

"Better?" she asked and Amelia nodded.

"What do you think they are?" Mia asked quickly.

"I may have a few ideas. But I'll find out from Seth this afternoon. You should stay away from them until then. We don't need the new students ending up in the hospital…or jail in your case."

Amelia scoffed, "Like any cop could catch me…"

The two girls laughed and exited the washroom.

They met up back with Anita and Monique in the hall and the quartet moved towards the Admissions office to gather Amelia's papers. The little adventure would have gone smoothly if it wasn't for the presence of the new students.

Jess and Mia froze for a fraction of a second before walking into the office. In the office stood ALL of the new students. The small room was already cramped, resulting in Amelia's heavy breathing. As the secretary hurried to gather all the papers she didn't notice the tension in the room.

"Guys, you can wait for me outside, this place is already cramped." Amelia said to her friends, keeping her eyes off the new students and pulling up her hoodie to hide her face.

Her friends nodded and Jess pushed the two other girls out the room.

Amelia moved quickly to the desk, ignoring the stares coming from the eight other students sitting in the room.

"Hi Mrs. Miller, do you have my schedule ready yet?" Mia asked the woman politely.

Mrs. Miller paused in her walking and smiled and Amelia, she'd met the young girl during the summer at her aunt's barbeque, "A moment dear, you can have a seat, I have to take care of these students first. So many new additions this year…" Mrs. Miller chuckled nervously.

"Sure…take your time." Amelia said, when really she wanted to hurry to woman up more.

She gulped when she turned and realized that the office didn't have much available seating and she'd have to sit next to at least one of the new…tempting…students. She chose the smallest looking one.

A dark haired girl with a pixie cut, who was just that, a pixie. The grin spread across the girls face should have warned Mia that she would want to spark up a conversation with her.

"Hi, I'm Alice." The pixie like girl said, stretching her hands out to Amelia, who looked at the hand like it was poisonous. She looked back into Alice's amber eyes and blinked twice.

_Her eyes are so…animalistic._ Amelia thought before glancing at the others. They all had the same eyes, except for the Quileute guy, who offered her a wide smile.

She would have returned it but her focus shifted to the guy sitting beside Alice, a blonde god-like man, his aura had suddenly darkened making Mia a bit nervous.

Realizing she didn't answer Alice, she moved her eyes back to her and took her hands, thankful for the gloves she was wearing, "Amelia…or Mia…" that's the most she'd offer.

"So, you're new here too." Alice said. Mia raised an eyebrow but didn't look back at Alice, she was wondering why it sounded more like a statement rather than a question, but she nodded.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, trying to get an answer out of her.

"Do you?" Mia countered.

"Very much so…" Alice giggled.

"Alice…stop..." Edward snarled quietly, too low for human ears to hear. Unfortunately for him, Mia heard and she narrowed her eyes and she slouched in her seat.

"You didn't answer my question…" Alice stated frankly, not hiding her slight annoyance.

"Yes." Mia said quickly wanting the conversation to end.

"Where are you from?" Alice asked not long after.

"Brandon, Cullen and Monroe?" Mrs. Miller came back leaving Alice's question unanswered. Amelia rushed to grab her schedule and ran out the room, easily maneuvering around the Brandons and Cullens.

"Well that went well…" Alice pouted as she gazed at the door Amelia had just run out of.

"Don't feel bad sweetie, Amelia's just shy…" Mrs. Miller said to Alice, seeing the disappointment on her face.

"I wonder if she's in any of my classes…" Alice mused. She truly didn't know the answer, which was the only reason she said that out loud.

"Oh no, Amelia's a senior.. So you kids know each other?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"Yep, our parents started dating a few weeks ago…" Edward said with a smirk and Mrs. Miller couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine. Edward was strangely pleased that it was out of fear rather than lust. He clearly remembered the last secretary he knew from Forks High, Mrs. Cope, having some rather raunchy fantasies about him.

::::

**Lunch**

**::::**

"Alice, Renesmee and Jacob are freshmen and Jasper, Edward Derek, Antoinette and Bella are juniors. Bella and Derek are twins and Ms. Brandon's biological kids, she also adopted Jacob. Now there are Dr. Cullen's kids, Jasper's his son, Edward and Renesmee are siblings and his nephew and niece. They're parents died in a car crash. Antoinette's adopted. I think? Dr. Cullen and Ms. Brandon started dating a few weeks back according to Mrs. Miller. So that's how they all know each other and I guess romance sprung up between the kids…" Anita said frantically.

Mia and Jess groaned as they trailed behind they're two gossiping best friends. The four girls entered the cafeteria minutes before it was completely full. As they grabbed their lunch, Anita and Monique continued to whisper about the new 'new' students while Jess and Mia continued to roll their eyes.

They were busy trying to find seats that were far away from the strange new students, but found that to be a pointless task.

"I spoke to Elliot during Calculus. He said to be careful around _them_." Jess whispered to Mia as they moved towards the table right next to the ones they were whispering about.

The curious looks didn't go unnoticed by Amelia. She was a bit annoyed that people were still noticing her, when there were eight perfectly good specimens sitting mere ten feet away from her.

"For Shinto's sake, you'd think they'd have something better to do than stare!" she exclaimed and stabbed her mash potato.

"'Shinto'?" Monique asked with a chuckle.

"Japanese way of the Gods…." Both Jess and Mia replied at once. They both sighed and rolled their eyes at their friends' laughter.

The girls continued to eat, ignoring at much as the stares as they could.

_Chime_

Jess pulled out her cell and looked at the screen, she slipped the phone towards Amelia under the table with widened eyes.

_They're vampires. Don't ask how I know. I'll tell u 2nite. -Elliot_

Mia stared at Jess mirroring her confused and scared expression. She quickly opened Notes and typed in her own message.

_If they're vampires? What they hell am I? I'm nothing like them_

Jess chuckled at the note, erased it and wrote her own.

_Well, you do have their lack of skin coloration rotfl_

Mia read the message and glared at Jess who held back a giggle.

_I am not THAT pale!_

Jessica's reply was quick, _Really…-.-…six "!"…smh_

[Amelia:]_JESS, I'm SERIOUS…Marianne told me I was a vampire…_

Jess thought about that, _Did she ever mention anything about another type?_

Mia read the message and slowly looked up into her friends blue eyes, then nodded once.

Jess furrowed her eyebrows, and raised her shoulders in question.

Mia began typing feverishly and after a second she shoved the phone back to Jess

[Amelia]: _YES! BLOOD DRINKERS…or as our people call them Sanguinarians….I think they're our enemy, But Mari wasn't sure when she told me. She said that they're aren't that many of us out there because of them….:O_

_But what about shifters? _Jess replied

Mia shrugged, _Never met any, remember…_

[Jess]: _But I know them…they aren't evil, believe me…Maybe I should text Seth or something. He' like the yoda amongst the shifters._

[Amelia]: _But, I thought you said he keeps away from the others._

[Jess]: _He does…him and his sister…but he still trains them and stuff…I heard one of the guys say that he's like 90 years old…_

Amelia furrowed her eyebrows, _But you said he was hottttt!_

[Jess]: _O.o….he is! But the longer you shift, the longer you stay young…its kinda like how psionic vamps use energy to stay young…_

[Amelia]: _I DON'T DO THAT!_

[Jess]: _But your aunt does…._

The conversation ended there as both girls looked at each other, the uncertainty clear on their faces. Mia was glad they're two friends were still prattling away and that the conversation between her and Jess only lasted two minutes.

They both turned their heads slowly towards the neighboring table and were overly disturbed when they saw the one called Edward staring at them, but mostly at Jessica.

::::

**So this is a rewrite, like I mentioned…hope you like this new version….any question, you can review or PM me…I really appreciate you reading this far and hope u review**

**Anonymous reviews are always welcomed….**

**Feel free to flame, but if you do, don't be a prude about it…at least be a bit challenging an intetellectual…Thanks…**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well damn!" Jessica proclaimed as she lifted the heavy book from the table and carried it over to Mia, who was currently peering over a similar book.

"What? You found something?" Mia mumbled not looking up as Jess gently placed the hefty book besides Mia. She pointed to the paragraph she had just read, frowning deeply.

"Yes, and it's pretty disturbing." She whispered, not wanting to disturb the calm silence that filled the mansion library. When Mia had first brought her here, Jess wasn't the least bit surprised to find out that she was rich, filthy rich. Her ancestors were practically royalty in their society, so she didn't question when Mia's 'home' turned out to be almost as big as a damn hotel.

The gothic style building suited Mia's lifestyle perfectly, with its high arch windows and dark setting. The library itself seemed to stretch for a mile; it was far larger than the school's library. The building was nestled not too far away from Forks. A few towns over, closer to Canada, but they, Mia and her family, needed to be as far from large groups of humans as possible.

Mia read over the paragraph quickly, frowning as she went over the words.

"Psionic Purge?" she mumbled looking up at Jess with worry.

Jessica nodded, her frown deepening, "Yeah," she muttered, sitting down across from Mia at the large mahogany table, "Apparently your kind was killed off. Whoever did it thought they caused your extinction."

"No, I know all of that, it's the terminology that's confusing me. 'Purge', it's like they think we're parasites." She grimaced, looking back at her own book, "These don't have anything that can help us with those new students. And the stupid quartz didn't do shit to stop my 'reaction' to them."

Jess held up a finger as she turned a few pages of the book she had placed on the table earlier, "Ah wait. Read."

Mia did as she was told, rolling her eyes at her sometimes dramatic friend. Jessica had used her 'yoda' voice too many times today for Mia's liking and it was beginning to get annoying. They were reading for hours. Night had already fallen and she was hungry.

**_Psionic vampires, due to their method of feeding and their preferred meal, Sanguinarians, have given rise to the belief of them being 'Krusnics'. The term originated from Slovakia and is believed to be vampires who feed off of the blood of other vampires. This misconception has been proven false, due to minor technicalities. For examples, physiologically Sanguinarians are bloodless creatures and Psionics feed on energy, rather than blood. However, the myth has its truth. Psionics are attracted to the auras of sanguinarians, addictively so. When the paths of these two creatures cross it is more than likely to end violently. Psions' recognize the blood drinkers as prey and act upon impulse, draining the blood drinker's entire life energy. However, the role of predator and prey can easily be reversed. The two creatures are of equal strength, and are considered each other's equals or 'emulate'. An 'emulate' is the anti-being of another, similar in many ways, but different. Sanguinarians would recognize the psionic has a higher being and flee, but their own animalistic impulse would lead them to defend themselves and their kind. It is not uncommon however, for the two creatures to live in unison. For centuries the two races have lived side by side and are capable of coexisting. The sanguinarians sacrifice a fraction of their energy source to sustain the Psionics, who do the same for the Sanguinarians. Their blood does not appeal to the blood drinkers, but it provides greater sustenance compared to that of humans. When bitten by a sanguinarian, a psionic will not change, but become stronger. _**

**_This is where the divide originated. With every bite a psionic experiences, their strength and lust for energy increases, eventually, their controls becomes nonexistent and they would more than likely kill any sanguinarian in reach, whether friend or foe._**

"So, my kind's the bad guys. Great." Mia grumbled sarcastically.

"No. Keep reading. It also says that the blood drinkers wiped out your race because they thought all of you guys would go all savage and suck the life out of them." Jess said grinning broadly and she slurped, imitating what she thought 'sucking the life out of someone' looked like.

Mia smiled sadly, shaking her head she looked back at the book.

Jess, overcome with excitement, began explaining what she'd read, "Even though your people helped them to hunt down the 'rogues', that's what they called the bad Psions BTW, the blood drinkers still turned against them and practically wiped out their race. Which leads me to this question, how did your family survive the purge?"

"My ancestors were royalty, the _commons _weren't as powerful as them. I assume they had some freaky plan to hide some of their own from blood drinkers."

"Can you explain that to me again? What are the commons?" Jess muttered, trying to recollect the Mia's explanation of Psionic society.

Mia thought for a while, then smiled, "Take Harry Potter for example. Commons are like muggle-born witches and wizards. Born from human families, but somewhere, way down the line, they may or may not have had a psionic ancestor. My ancestors would be considered pure bloods. Psionic marrying psionic, to create a stronger offspring. It wasn't a choice for them though. They had to. If they married a human and mated, they'd be killed. Honestly, I call bullshit. What's so wrong with humans?"

"So, you're a mudblood?" Jess giggled. Mia skillfully threw a pencil at her, which hit her between the eyes.

"Yes, I'm a mudblood. After the purge, I guess the rules didn't apply much. They probably had to hide in the human world for safety."

"And that didn't end well either. Your kind must have a target imprinted in your DNA. Everywhere you go, people want to kill you." Jess nodded to herself, sighing in dramatic sorrow.

Mia chuckled at her friend, "Well, we do tend to 'suck the life' out of people. Guess they didn't like that very much." She continued, referring to the 'Hunters'.

Obviously, their kind weren't concerned with idiotic humans who believed it was their job to rid the world of life drainers. Humans were forever weak and deluded themselves into thinking there were ways to destroy psionics.

"What are you doing?" a harsh male voice sounded behind them. The girls turned to see Nico, Amelia's cousin, glaring at them. Mia rolled her eyes and continued to read, ignoring her cousin's question. Jess had to hold back a growl but she followed her friend's example and ignored the prude.

Nico, like Amelia, was a psion. But he let it go to his head far too much. He went about thinking himself a prince, frowning down at almost everyone he came across. Mia couldn't even say it was his parents fault. Nico's father was as human as her mother was. But since his mother was a direct descendant of royalty and therefore so was he. So was her father, but she didn't let that change her view on humans. Nico on the other hand, looked at humans as if they were filth. In fact, he looked at anything not psionic as filth. He personally hated how Jessica was allowed in his house. He didn't know why his mother would allow such a vile creature to be under the same roof as them.

"Oh, you said you were going to talk to your shapeshifter friend. It isn't too late to go now, is it?" Mia asked looking at her watch briefly, then shutting the books shut in front of her. She didn't know why she wanted to hide the fact that she'd came across sanguinarians from Nico. But on impulse she quickly gathered the books, and randomly stuck them in book shelves with Jess helping her.

"Nah, this is his daylight hours anyways. He works the graveyard shift at the rez hospital. Keeps away the humans asking too much questions about him."

"Good. We'll leave after dinner then come back here. You can sleep over if you want." Mia said gathering her bag, along with Jess's and headed for her room. They hadn't even stop in the kitchen when they got home, instead they'd moved straight to the library to find additional information on the newcomers and that they did.

"No, she cannot. I don't want her kind sleeping in my house." Nico sneered, rushing behind them then blocking their passage in the hall.

"My house," Amelia corrected, standing tall, "This is my house. My father left it to me, if you forgot."

Nico's expression remained emotionless as he stared down his cousin, then turned his deadly grey eyes on Jessica, who involuntarily moved to stand behind Amelia, "Keep it in the east wing. I don't want to run into…_her…_during the night. After all, you know how hard it is to control our urges at night, Amelia." His smirk was devious as he sent Jessica a lethal grin, making her shiver.

"Back off Nico." Amelia snarled shoving him out of her way and pulled Jess behind her. They heard his dark chuckle head in the other direction.

"God, he gives me the creeps." Jess said, subconsciously rubbing her temples. Amelia pulled her into her bedroom, locking the door behind them. She pulled Jess over to the think purple sofa, where they both fell with a sigh of relief. Amelia took in her friend, who was absently rubbing her forehead, closing her eyes.

She let out a harsh growl, "That ass! Jess look at me."

Her friend complied, not really paying attention to Mia. Mia frown, releasing another growl as she saw Jess's pupils dilate, she quickly place both of her palms against Jess's temples then inhaled deeply. Without a second thought on her actions she forced some of her own energy into her friend, who immediately perked up and sat up straighter.

Moving her hands back Amelia folded them into fist, fighting her resolve to find her cousin and punch his teeth out.

Realization dawned on Jessica's features and she too released a growl, "Did that dick just draw energy out of me?"

Mia's lips curled up in a snarl and she nodded, getting up to walk into her closet, she pulled out two pairs of sneakers and handed a pair to Jess. The girls quickly changed off their heels for their more comfortable counterparts and rushed to the kitchen.

The trip alone to the kitchen was a journey on its own. The house was so big, finding a toilet was a heavy task, unless you knew your way.

A quick bite to eat after the girls hurried out the house and headed for the garage.

"One little punch won't hurt him too bad. Promise. I'll only cause a nose bleed." Jess pleaded, she wanted so badly to find that little punk and kick his ass to a pulp but Mia wouldn't allow it.

Mia laughed, "I have a better idea." She threw a black helmet over to Jess, wiggling her eyebrows. She grabbed her own helmet and stepped aside to reveal two sleek vintage motorcycles, both jet black with silver pinstripe designs forming letters on the side. Initials, Jess realized as she looked closer.

One had Amelia's initials – A.S.M, while the other had the letters N-O-R written on it. Her grin turned malicious as she straddled the bike, muttering how payback was a bitch, she placed the helmet on her head as Mia did.

"Nico's?" she asked, Mia chuckled and nodded then pealed out of the garage. Jess followed not too long after.

::::

"I love this bike." Jess smiled as she rubbed the piece of heaven she had just hopped off of.

"Too bad its owner is such a tool." Mia chuckled, placing the helmet on her own bike.

"Truer words were never spoken." Jess sighed sadly as she too left the helmet on the bike seat.

She pulled out her cell, dialed quickly and placed it to her ears.

"Seth, I'm at the hospital. I need to talk to you, like immediately. It's important."

Amelia could hear the rich voice on the other end of the line, but to offer some privacy to her friend she walked over to a large elm tree that was planted in front of the small hospital and braced on it, absently removing her riding gloves and tucking it in her back pocket.

After a minute of talking, Jess cussed in impatience and walked over to Mia, "He can't make it tonight. He's busy 'Catching up with old friends'."

Mia's eyes narrowed then widened as a thought struck her, she straightened herself, "You don't think it's that shifter who was with the…erm…newcomers, do you?"

Jess shrugged, uncaring, "Probably, did you catch his name? Maybe I heard it before?"

Mia grunted, "No, I wasn't exactly listening to 'Nique and Ann's fangirl speech. Hold on," Mia muttered, pulling out her cellphone, "I'll text them."

"Right, and if they ask why you're suddenly so interested?" Jess asked with a raised eyebrow.

With missing a beat Mia laughed, "I'll say I didn't want to show interest in him 'cause you had your eyes on him."

Jess scoffed, "Sure, like that would ever happen. I've had my fair share of supernatural boyfriends, my days for those are done." She said following Mia, to sit on a bench in front of the building, hidden in the shadows.

"You've had one werewolf boyfriend, and a one night stand with a shapeshifter…" Mia pointed out with a shake of her head. She couldn't exactly blame Jess for the shapeshifter, he was hot. The werewolf may have been as well but since she never got to meet him, that, she was thankful for, she couldn't judge.

"Not a one night stand, we were together for a few weeks, then the asshole said that I wasn't his imprint and we could never work."

"Dick!" both Mia and Jess muttered at the same time, then giggled softly.

"Jacob Black." Mia said, showing Jess the text with a laugh. Jess rolled her eyes at the message Anita had sent.

**_Jess? Interest'd in the Jacob guy? I don't see it. Wait, u're interest'd in him? No effing way. He doesn't seem lyk ur type. Watev! Jacob Black. Warning, he's with the little reddish hair girl, can't remember her name. gud luck and bye_**

Jess stalled for a minute then slowly turned her eyes to Mia, "Shit. Jacob. Black? Oh damn, not good. Not good at all. Come on we have to get out of here." She whispered, grabbing Mia's arm and pulling her towards the bikes, "If he's who I think he is and he's that chummy with your people's enemy, then we need to get you out of here."

"Jessica? What are you doing here?"

"Shit." Both Mia and Jess groaned as they turned to see Elliot waltzing towards them, with Adam and Xavier in tow.

"I came to see Seth." Jess said simply, her voice rising above tempo momentarily.

Mia narrowed her eyes at Adam and Xavier, why didn't she notice something off about them earlier. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but they were different. The evidence in their life essence was miniscule but it was there. Their glares in her direction didn't go unnoticed either. Mia wished she'd chosen to wear a hoodie instead of her leather jacket, that way she could easily hide the changes in her eyes. She could feel it bubbling to the surface quickly. If she didn't bail then she'd have to explain things to Jess's brother and his friends as will.

Mentally she cursed Forks, why did it have to attract so much bloody supernatural creatures, especially when she came to live here.

Elliot glanced at her briefly then turned back to his sister, "Why?"

Jess mentally groaned, she didn't want to say this, but it was the only way she saw out of her brother's prying ways.

She turned on her amazing acting skills and blushed accordingly, dipping her head a little, "I, uh, wanted to see him, is all." She let out a weak, guilty giggle.

Elliot groaned and rubbed his face roughly, "Jess, please tell me you aren't going to ask him out. The guy's old!"

"He doesn't look it." She smirked, causing Mia to chuckle. Jess really loved her theatrics, Mia thought, with a shake of her head.

Her show of humor caused all three boys attention to turn to her, Elliot was the one to speak again, "And you brought her?"

"Well duh, I need a girl's opinion on the matter." Jess said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mia took a step back, she saw Elliot's nostrils flare a bit and a confused expression crossed his face and he looked at Mia.

He stepped towards her, extending his hand, "Hi, I didn't get to properly introduce myself this morning. I'm Elliot."

Mia looked at his hand, then turned her eyes to look at him, he offered a small smile, but she saw the uncertainty in them. He was ignoring his primal instincts to run or defend himself, she knew, Jessica had said that her first reaction was to either run like hell or punch her, upon their first meeting.

Mia grasped his hand, as loosely as she could, give it one quick shake and released it almost immediately. He's signature wasn't tempting to her but she didn't want to push her control further. After today she realized that she may have to go out for a feeding with her aunt.

"Mia. Nice to see you again." She said as quickly as she retracted her hand.

Elliot eyes widened a bit as he took in the cold temperature of her small hand. It almost burned him, which he found to be strange, without a second thought, he snarled, pulled Jessica to stand behind him and crouched to attack Amelia.

Mia scoffed and shook her head, she was actually anticipating this. It happened with Jess, so obviously it would happen with her brother.

Just as he was about to charge, Jess grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back harshly, "Get a hold of yourself. Humans are watching." She whispered in anger then shoved him towards his friends.

She then moved to stand protectively in front of her friend, glaring at her brother.

Elliot straightened himself and crouched again, this time his 'human' friends did the same.

Mia tugged on Jess's denim jacket, "Their not humans." She whispered, this time she pulled Jess behind her. She was more than capable of defending herself against three teenage boys, even if they weren't humans. She was trained by the best warriors of her race, so obviously she needed to know how to fight.

"Boys, relax. I mean no harm." She said calmly, not even taking up a fighting position.

Elliot only snarled and she saw the two other reach into their pockets. She couldn't see what exactly they were grabbing onto after they took out their hands. They looked like stones, she noted, but went back to focusing on Elliot.

She sighed again, "Look, obviously we have a lot to talk about. But we can't do it here. Just follow us." She said and turned abruptly, pulling Jess along. She didn't wait for an answer as she hopped on the bike, quickly pulling on her helmet and speeding off into the direction of First Beach.

* * *

_**Sorry guys, this is the only story I'll be able to update because the chapters were completed a while ago...**_

_**but please review...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You think they followed us?" Jess asked as she jogged over to where Mia was standing on a large boulder.

Mia shrugged, "Let's hope so."

"What did you mean when you said that Adam and Xavier aren't humans?" Jess muttered, her eyes widening a bit.

"Exactly what the words mean Jess. They're not humans. The sucky part is I don't know what they are and I can't believe I missed it this morning." Mia grumbled glaring towards the ocean.

"Well, you did have that meltdown this morning, so you can't expect to notice everything. Hell, I've been around them longer and I didn't notice anything…oh no…" Jess groaned and slumped against the boulder.

Mia frowned and sat beside her, "What?"

"I never really hung out with them, but when Xavier arrived, I noticed something off about him. He doesn't have a scent."

Mia stared dumbly at her friend. She assumed that the scent thing applied to her aura tracing.

"None?"

"Well, there is something there, but they used a bit too much cologne, so I didn't go sniffing them out." Jess shrugged.

"They're coming. We'll figure this shit out now."

Jess suddenly bursted out laughing, "This has got to be one of the worst first day's in existence. I guarantee that we will get no sleep tonight. First, we have that shit with the blood drinkers to deal with, then the possibility of the shifters being in league with your enemy, now my brother's two best friends turn out to be not so human. Our lives are effed up!"

Mia joined her friends laughter, not even bothering to stop when the three boys arrived and stood there staring at them.

Eventually she sighed and wiped away a tear, "So, I'm a vampire." She said frankly, crossing her legs and arms.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, but Amelia shushed him, "Not like the ones in school today. They're blood drinkers. I'm not. I 'feed' off of energy."

Elliot scoffed, "Yeah, sure you do."

He didn't notice the surprised expressions on his friends' faces.

"Do you need me to prove it?" Mia asked, grinning. Jess casteda concerned look to which Mia smiled, "I'm not going to hurt him."

"Like you can." Elliot scoffed. Mia glared at him, jumping off the large rock elegantly and was in front of him in milliseconds. She gave him a tap on the forehead with her index finger and he immediately went rigid and fell to the ground. Not missing a beat, she tapped him again and he sprung to his feet.

"What the fuck was that?" he growled, backing away from her with wide eyes.

"I put you to sleep for a second." She shrugged then occupied a seat of a log beside the boulder she was just on.

"How-?" Elliot began but Jess cut him short.

"She's a psionic vampire, idiot. She just said that. Now, you know what she is. What the hell are you guys?" she said pointing threateningly at the two boys who'd remained silent throughout the exchange.

They looked at each other briefly, then nodded and turned to Amelia, "You should know what we are. Our people lived together…a few millennia ago." Adam spoke, his voice almost a whisper.

"Right. Um…I only knew what I was about seven years ago. And I've been trying to forget. So forgive me if I don't know everything about my races' history." Mia said harshly. She didn't have patience at the moment, all she wanted to do was go to sleep, "And the only other supernatural creatures that I've come across are werewolves, shifters and until recently, sanguinarians."

"We're draci. Shifters, the original breed of shifters." Xavier spoke finally, his rich English accent making him sound exotic, in Jess's ears.

Mia's eyes widened, then slowly so did Jess. They shared an almost frightened look as they recalled all the information they had read this afternoon, then Jess turned back to Xavier, "You're telling us that you're…dragons?"

Adam nodded, smirking as he folded his arms in front of himself.

"What's the relationship between our people now?" Mia asked with a frown.

"There is none. Until now, we thought that your kind were no longer in existence."

Mia stood up then, "You said that our people lived side by side, where the hell were your people when the Sanguinarians were murdering my kind?" she snarled then shoved past them.

She was on her bike and riding towards him before they could utter another word.

Jessica turned a glare to them, "Well, what's your answer?"

Adam almost growled at the girl, exhaling roughly, "Her kind wasn't the only one what was almost wiped out because of blood drinkers."

"Hold up, you guys knew what she was?" Elliot asked furious.

"Not until she told us." Xavier said with a frown, looking after the spot Mia had just ridden off from.

"What the fuck? Are you saying that these effing blood drinkers didn't just screw with psionic, but dragons as well?" Jess almost screamed.

Adam and Xavier nodded in sync, their frowns mirrored each other.

"Let me guess, your kind survived by hiding as well." Jess said, her voice dropping back to normal.

"Yes. But blood drinkers weren't the only ones we had to look out for. Humans have been hunting us since our existence."

"Psh, humans can't do shit." Jess scoffed.

"Don't underestimate them. They helped in the purge. That's how they managed to take down two races at once. Psionics were our guardians, so when the blood drinkers almost eradicated them, taking us out was as easy as lifting a finger." Xavier frowned, turning to his cousin. It looked to Jess like they were having a silent conversation.

"You're dragons… Why did you need protection?" Elliot asked,this was the first time he was hearing all this crap. He knew what they were, but didn't care much to ask about their history.

"We're not immortal and many of the offspring's produced don't shift. We're not as indestructible as your kind, or the others for that matter. We only have one lifetime. A very human one. Our life span is similar to that of humans." Xavier said turning to Elliot. Jess had to hold onto the boulder to preventherself from falling over. His accent was too damn delish for her liking.

"I got to tell Mia all this before she talks to her aunt. Or that stupid cousin of hers." Jess said in a rush, running over to her 'borrowed' bike, "I'll call you later El, staying over at Mia's, tell mom."

The three boys watched Jess hop onto the bike then pause before putting on her helmet, "Don't tell Seth anything. Apparently, he's friends with those blood drinkers."

She didn't waste time as she sped home, easily avoiding any collision with the vehicles she passed.

:::

"I missed all of that?" Mia asked, her eyebrows raised in surprised.

Jess rolled her eyes, "Yeah, all of that because your ass needs anger management."

Mia fell back on her bed, drawing the covers up to her chin, "Fine, I'll talk to them tomorrow before I talk to Mari."

Jess yarned and nodded, jumping into the other bed that Mia's aunt had installed for her. it was just as big as Mia's king sized bed, but instead of the angel carvings it was wolves who soothed her every night she spent here. Evidently, Jess almost lived here. Her mother was a single parent and had enough trouble with her three other children, excluding Elliot. Jess and Elliot got part time jobs as soon as they could in order to help their mother and three younger siblings. Their father had died a few years back, like Amelia's. Her mother didn't give much thought to how little she saw her daughter, since Jess worked with Marianne and was friends with Mia, she didn't bother asking her daughter any questions.

The girls fell into deep slumber, dreaming of all the chaos they'd went through and wondering of all that was headed their way.

:::::

"Crap!" Mia and Jess shouted as they hurried out of the house, running towards Mia's car. They'd over slept. Not entirely there fault. They were up until three in the morning, worrying about all the crap that was their world.

They got to the garage and found Nico, standing rigidly, with balled fist. Jess laughed as she imagined steam coming out his ears.

Mia rolled her eyes at her year older cousin, wondering why he'd even crossed the pond to come live in Forks with his mother and her. Was the worship he received from the other psionic girls, the ones he was related to, not enough? He could have very well stayed in Slovakia or Romania, the two places with Psionics found a peaceful haven, and live the life of royalty and not have to deal with humans. But he chose to come here and he blamed Amelia for that.

"You let that dog touch my bike!" he shouted.

Jess rubbed her ears and grunted, "Dude, inside voice."

Mia chuckled and walked over to her car, with Jess following her, "Payback for stealing."

Nico scoffed darkly, "What that? It was a little taste. That's all.Can't say I got much out of it anyways."

Mia glared at him, but it fell as Jess giggled, "You know, Nico, I've always wondered why almost everything you say about me sound somewhat perv-ish. Now I know. You're in love with me."

The two girls laughed loudly at the shocked expression on Nico's face and elegantly entered the car and drove away.

::::

"So, you talked to Jacob yet?" Anita whispered to Amelia as she jerked her chin towards the shifter, who was sitting a few tables away from them in the cafeteria. He didn't spare a glance in their direction instead he continued his conversation with the blood drinkers.

Amelia didn't answer, instead she was focused on glaring at the creatures. She no longer wanted to get a taste from them, instead she wanted to tear them to pieces. She had to close her eyes momentarily in order to hide its shift. When it was back to normal, she opened it only to find that one of the creatures was staring at her. He was tall, Mia could tell even though he was seated, blonde and muscular. But none of his attractiveness was what made her eyes bulge slightly. His arms, neck and face were littered with crescent scars, bite marks Mia theorized. She caught his glare and raised an elegant eyebrow at him, then smirked. She felt someone kick her leg and she turned her glare to Jess, only to find the girl wasn't even paying attention to her. Instead she was looking over to the table her brother and his friends were sitting at.

She noticed Elliot's sad smile as he looked at her, she returned a happier one, then nodded to the two draci beside him. She turned back to the sanguinarians, her face void of all emotion. She took note of all of them, trying to compare what she'd read to what she saw now.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion when she found the one feature amiss. Their eyes, why weren't they red? She pondered. But she quickly disregarded the minor difference for a mistake of documentation by her kind. She caught the troubled look in their eyes every time they glanced in her direction. The glances were almost undetectable, if she was fully human, she wouldn't have noticed them. With each glimpse they sent her way, her eyes narrowed and her anger grew. They knew. She summarized that they were well aware of her glares. She couldn't assume that they knew of their kind's history though. Up until yesterday, she was completely ignorant to how vast their world could be.

The only problem she faced now was how to find a subtle way to make an advance. She needed to make sure they weren't a threat and she needed to keep her aunt ignorant to their presence. Marianne was an eccentric woman and Mia had a feeling that if she knew that Sanguinarians had come to town, all hell would break loose.

Mia drummed her fingers on the plastic table, ignoring the food in front of her. She averted her eyes from the blood drinkers eventually, but that only made her fidget. Their presence made another question arise, why were they in the middle of a human high school, pretending to be normal. At least she had an excuse, she really was eighteen.

She saw her opportunity to confront at least one, when she noticed through her peripheral vision, the small pixie-like girl stand and leave, the one who had spoken to her yesterday. Without a second thought she stood and followed her out of the room.

A gasp of surprise left her lips when she turned a corner and came face to face with the small girl. But she wasn't alone. Standing behind her was the tall blonde male with scars.

"Hi." Alice chirped, not even paying attention to the hand of restraint Jasper had on her shoulders.

"Hello." Mia said, her tone confused, but with a shake of her head, her expression changed to one of someone on a mission, "Do you pose a threat to the humans here?" Mia had no idea why she had mentioned humans. She didn't care much for them, but if these blood drinkers were feeding here, she had friends to protect.

Alice cocked her head to the side, both confused and elated. Her elation was due to the fact that she didn't have to pretend in front of this strange girl. Jasper narrowed his eyes at her, and skillfully directed a dose of fear in her direction. Only to have Amelia's angered eyes turn to him.

"What are you doing?" Mia sneered, her poisonous tone surprising both blood drinkers. She didn't like the change she felt, it was subtle and didn't affect her, but she felt it nonetheless. Nico was a master at manipulation and he'd often attempted to scare Mia through his talent. That was where she'd recognized the feeling attempting to rip through her blocks. This scarred male was a manipulator and Mia detested manipulators.

She let her anger simmer to the surface just enough for her eyes to change for less than a second. But both Alice and Jasper saw it, their widened eyes indicated that. Jasper immediately pulled Alice behind him, this time she let him. He didn't lunge for Mia like she expected, instead he took a step back.

A new presence alerted Mia that she was being surrounded, so she turned allowing herself to view both groups. She saw the other blood drinkers and the shifter join Alice and Jasper silently. All their eyes trained on her. Her focus was diverted immediately when she took note of the small bronze hair female standing beside the shifter. Her head cocked to the side and her 'human' eyes narrowed in on the female.

"You're not…what are you?" she asked beside herself. Her curiosity was always her downfall. Instead of paying attention to the now snarling vampires, she was taken with the girl, almost as tall as she was but slight and very much human. But then again, she wasn't. Her eyes alone were different from the others, a deep brown that sparkled, her cheeks were rosy, which meant she had blood and her heartbeat. Unlike humans, it fluttered rapidly.

The girl glared at her, "I'd like to know the same thing."

Mia smiled, beside herself, she appreciated anyone with spunk, she was about to answer but decided against it, "Never mind. Do you all pose a threat to the humans?" this time she whispered, there were stray students attempting to get an earful of the situation.

"No." Said the male with bronze hair, he was gangly compared to the other males and his features were boyish.

Mia nodded curtly, then turned to walk away.

"Are you?" the bronze hair male asked, his tone clipped and precise. He sounded like a leader.

Mia rolled her eyes and she turned her emotionless gaze to him, decidedly it best to be honest, "Very much so." She grinned and walked away quickly.

She scolded herself for not getting much out of the confrontation. She could have done so much. The one thing that she got from it made her smile. They didn't know what she was, which meant they were unaware of the wars between their races. She wasn't surprised though. They were probably only centuries old. The wars and the purge happened over thousands of years ago.

::::

"They don't know, I'm certain of it." Mia said with determination. She along with Jess, Elliot and the dragons were standing beside Adam's truck after school. They hadn't been able to talk since last night. They glanced over at the blood drinkers, who were looking directly at them.

She offered a brief nod, then turned back to her 'acquaintances' and Jess.

"How can you be certain?" Adam asked, his voice low and concerned.

"I suggest we take this conversation elsewhere. You never know who might be listening." Xavier said. He didn't have to say anything else.

"I'll text you." Jess said to Elliot then pulled Amelia away from the truck, just in time to see the blood drinkers pull out of the lot.

They got into Mia car and began driving in the direction of her house, "Tell them to meet us by the 'Forks' sign. I think my house might be the best place to have this discussion." Mia said, frowning.

:::

Not sure if anyone's reading this, since there aren't many reviews or favorites coming through. But I really love the idea of this story...would love your input!


End file.
